


I'd break my wooden bones for you

by fierce_cripple



Series: "Только больной и безумный мир" [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему действительно не везёт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd break my wooden bones for you

Мир вокруг такой яркий, что Адриану хочется плакать или петь, или и то и другое вместе. Но у него иные способы выразить восторг: снова спасти этот ослепительный город, например. Сам он в чёрном, но чёрный лишь помогает подчеркнуть многообразие цветов вокруг.

Самый яркий из них – красный, как у костюма его леди, и Нуар почти урчит, следуя за ней, как за маяком.

Красный – цвет любви и страсти.

А ещё крови, но они практически неуязвимы в масках, так что кровь никогда не проливается. На самом деле, он давно не видел её, очень давно, со дня смерти мамы, потому что акумы не пытаются выпотрошить парижан. Они удивительно деликатны. Должно быть, Бражник сам очень утончённый, если предусматривает такие мелочи, как испачканная в бурых пятнах одежда.

Если не убивает _так_.

К счастью, его леди, очевидно, достаточно талисмана удачи, чтобы выдернуть ушедших на ту сторону обратно.

Адриану немного жаль, что мама погибла не из-за акумы.

Но его радует, что благодаря ним из-за акум вообще никто не погибает.

Никто больше не должен умирать, а значит, и не умрёт, уж они постараются.

Нуар бежит по крышам за своим красным ищущим огоньком и думает, что многовековое несчастье стоило встречи с его леди. Фактически, он сорвал джек-пот.

И не собирается делиться.

Он чувствует себя средневековым рыцарем, посвящающим победу в турнире прекрасной даме – каждую победу из великого множества, зато дама всегда одна. Узкие лодыжки, невозможно синие глаза и доброе сердце – у него просто не могло быть другой, и то, что она отвергает его ухаживания, лишь делает её идеальнее. Недостижимее. Адриану пора признать, что ему это нравится. Плагг всё время это повторяет, и кто он такой, чтобы спорить с тысячелетним квами. Уж он-то видел больше пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки.

Нино тоже идеальный, он его лучший друг – и хорошо, что Плагг неспособен обидеться на это. Нино так добр к Адриану, он будто воплотил в себе все его представления о дружбе, самоотверженности и заботе. Если бы он мог придумать себе друга, то не придумал бы никого лучше.

Он рад, что может избегать Хлои, потому что она выглядит как всё то, что пытался привить ему отец: Адриан вполне мог бы быть таким же заносчивым, высокомерным и жестоким, как она. К счастью, рядом всегда была мама, способная смягчить давление, окутать его своим теплом. Счастье не бывает вечным.

На самом деле он думает, что Плагг пришёл на запах горя, но высосал из него эту отраву, как пиявка. Ему стоит быть благодарным за это.

Нуар перемахивает на следующую крышу, и в эти мгновения ему кажется, что для полёта не нужны крылья.

В эту ночь ему даже удаётся поцеловать руку своей Леди, так что он самый счастливый кот на земле и готов поклясться в этом на библии.

Он что-то напевает без слов, пробираясь в окно своей спальни, время ещё есть, ещё совсем немного времени, чтобы побыть Нуаром, пусть невезучим, но обласканным судьбой в конечном счёте.

Ему действительно не везёт.

Адриан много раз представлял встречу с Бражником, но никогда не думал, что увидит его в собственной комнате чинно сидящим в кресле. Небеса не разверзаются, с ним нет армии акум, только несколько белых бабочек кружат рядом – даже помощь Леди не нужна.

Нуар дрожит, понимая, что Бражника нельзя очистить. Он не одержим, он тот, кто берёт тонкие шёлковые нити в свои руки и дёргает, дёргает, дёргает. Душит. Мысли Нуара двигаются слишком медленно, хотя сердце стучит в галопе.

Бражника нельзя очистить.

Можно ли его убить?

Пока в ушах звенит крик Плагга, пытающегося остановить его, Адриан одним мягким тягучим прыжком приближается к их заклятому врагу, хватая ножницы со стола.

– Адриан… – начинает тот, и это хуже всего, что только могло случиться.

Кровь красная.

Темнота чёрная.

Боль не имеет цвета.

***

– Месье Агрест, вы же понимаете…

– Понимаю, – отрезает он, сжимая пальцы забинтованной руки в кулак и тут же едва уловимо морщась. Уже спокойнее продолжает: – Понимаю, что ваши врачи, очевидно, недостаточно компетентны.

– Вы слишком много от него требовали, месье Агрест. Реактивный психоз – всегда последствие влияния извне. Вашего влияния.

– Да как вы смеете!..

– Лечение не поможет, если вы не перестанете на него давить. Он снова попадёт в больницу.

– Я требовал от него ровно столько, сколько он мог сделать.

– И тем не менее, – врач напротив поправил очки, – он здесь. А значит, вы перегнули палку.

– Нет, – склоняется Агрест к столу и тихо, вкрадчиво объясняет столь очевидные вещи, что говорить о них почти неловко. – Это значит, что он старался **недостаточно**.

***

– Нам надо навестить Адриана, – Алья задумчиво рисует спирали на полях тетради.

– Ты думаешь? – отвечает Маринетт. – Но ведь он нам не друг.

– Но он наш одноклассник и болен. Ты могла бы принести круассанов из пекарни, я думаю, он бы порадовался.

Маринетт пожимает плечами:

– Если ты так считаешь.

В больницу их предсказуемо не пускают – повидать Адриана разрешают только родственникам, но все знают, что отец не приходит к нему. Все сочувствуют, но никто не соучаствует. Они будут рады его возвращению, а пока жизнь продолжается без него.

Круассаны, впрочем, передать согласились, и теперь они лежат перед Адрианом, одетым в мягкую больничную одежду. Вокруг всё светлое и безмятежное, но в этом свете почти нет цветов.

Красного так точно быть не может.

***

Нуар сидит на крыше пекарни родителей Маринетт и смотрит на оживлённое движение внизу.

Бражник не появляется вот уже три недели, и Ледибаг он не видел столько же. Она не одобрила его поступка, но наверняка была рада передышке. Адриан уверен в этом.

Когда вдалеке мелькает красный костюм, улыбка освещает его лицо.

Он счастлив.


End file.
